Into the Darkest Lust
by King-Aries935
Summary: The heir who thought he killed the heart of darkness but knew it will return tried to kill it with magic from the Gods only for them to send him and his hamlet to the land of Estonia to where he unknowingly starts a war with Volt. Will Aries and his small army of soldiers and outlaw win the war or will they fall like others before.


**Ruin has come to my family. I remember my family once venerable house, opulent and imperial till my Ancestor once well beloved by all in the hamlet became to curious on what lies below the mansion using all of the wealth our family had left for men and shovels to only get his wish. A being so horrifying that it only brings men to insanity like my Ancestor my grandfather and now me. I came back to take my birthright and slay the beast and all its followers at the cost of men and woman who I used to fight in ruins and cove losing there minds for what they have seen and lastly my mind. I thought it was wise to join the fight and finally end this abomination there and then but i wasn't prepared for what it was in fact no mortal could be. I was the only one of my party to survive but i knew deep in my heart that it still lives one. So that brings me to now. As you might have known i have spent all i could to find any possible way to hopefully and truly end this monster and as I write this letter not knowing if this will be my last I wish to say that i am sorry for what my family has done and i hope that you will forgive us for we brought you to the darkest dungeons.**

**Sign, Aries **

As he finished the letter Aries looked up from his writing desk to see a family painting showing all the family members that were around years ago when he was just a young boy of 8 now a 22 year old man who seen things no man should ever glare at now prepareing for a more then likely suicide quest grab the book of the spell and notes his grandfather and him found along the way opeing up to a spell that might be able to kill the heart of darkness that lives in his family home and frankly Aries didnt care if it was his end if he died at least he died trying. As he spoke the spell he felt pain growing in his heart like a heart attack coming but he pushed on the room going mad as books and paper flew though outside a massive storm appering out of thin air and again Aries didn't even pay any mind to it. He kept chanting the spell as it kept getting worse for him till he saw the room was filled with a holy white light as he felt the whole world freeze in time as he heard a angel like voice tell him something.

**Fix our land we will fix yours.**

Then everything around him even himself fell to the floor and him falling asleep.

Dismas and Reynauld were the first to wake after whatever cased them and the whole town to pass out seeing that the sky didn't look depressing at all actually seemed lovely. It was nice but they had to find Aries the damn fool must have done something stupid. They quickly went to his private quarters kicking down the door to find him resting on the ground passed out as he looked way different from the man who onced looked like he was ready to live out a life a royal man like him would enjoy with clean cut red hair nice hazel green eyes with clean glasses on his face with freckles on his clean skin but now he looked the exact opposite red red hair now dirty with grays appering even though he was only a young man with once joyful hazel green eyes became dead and joyless glasses chipped and smugged up his skin looking more dirty now. Reynauld was the first to find the letter that Aries written to them Dismas quickly reading it and taking it to the other after he told his friend. "Wake him up. Kick him if need be." Reynauld sighs picking him up and sitting him on a chair to gently shake him awake. "Ugh my head. Did i drink last night..Reynauld why are you here?" Aries asked in a tired voice to which he replyed with. "Aries may I ask what were you trying to do? Because it appers the hamlet magically appered someplace new." Once he said that Aries looked outside his window where he would see his family home but it was gone no hill leading to it nothing just trees surrounding the hamlet. The spell did something but it was hard to tell what it did. "Best we scout the place tell Eve, Tristan, and Kuro to meet me at the exit of this place. Might as well see if theres any locals to get a map maybe."

In a near by village it was once a nice little town you go past nothing special about it but the arua of a home away from home now tainted by evil lust and crual men and monster. "Please sir don't do this have mercy!" A father by the name of William said to the black dog man who had his young daughter and wife in the middle of the city about to be raped by the men and monsters. He was able to pay them off for a bit but sadly the money dried up and now he just prayed to the Gods for a hero of some kind and before they could eeven rip of the woman clothes they heard singing. Along the old road was a group of four the leader being a young barbaric like woman with blue face paint on holding a large axe. The second person was a man and his faithful dog with a collor around his neck it follwed the man who had odd badge on his chest with odd club on his side. The third was a jester playing a lute and singing a song of some kind while gigging like a mad man in a common jester outfit but with a sickle and dagger at his wasit. The last was young noble looking man with eyes that held dark memorys holding a book in close to him. "Hey who the fuck are you guys?!" A imp said as the small group stopped the woman looking confused and a bit pissed off. "What the fuck are you? Boss seen anything like it?!" The woman said the noble man nodded. "He is a Imp Eve while weak in most cases they are like bugs so many of them come at once. Now imp what are you doing to those two ladies and if you dont mind telling me where we are? We are a bit losted." The imp laughed as the four saw that there was about 10 imps including the one they spoke to 5 orcs of large and fat size and 20 human men with low amount of armor and shitty weapons. "Your just came to watch us breck these slut in and you can join at the price of the bitch with the axe!" The man with the hound looked knowing this type of deal whispering to the man as he nodded to him as the hound started to bark as the jester stopped playing all grabbing there weapons the noble men specking. "Gentleman look to the sky for it will be your last! Tristan you and the dogs take the imps Eve your on orc duty Kuro you and me shall take care of these bandits." Once he said that they were charged at by these dogs but once the first man was close enough the noble casted a spell under is breath as the man felt a eldritch like spike go into his heart killing him quickly and making the small army of rapist and monsters stop in there track as the arua around these four grew deadly as the woman named Eve quickly sliced of a orc arm and then stomach once it tried to attack as the imps where quickly getting eatten by Tristan and his faithful hound the men being toyed with by kuro the mad jester who quickly danced around there attack stabbing them in the back or in the neck all of the dogs quickly dying as the imp who spoke to these...people was now face to face with the noble men who spoke one last sentence before killing him by burning him in hell like fire.

**Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer **


End file.
